The Winds of Change
by Mage of Hope
Summary: Takes place in 2003 series! When Anya O'Neil, aka the secret vigilante Blitz, gets adopted by her aunt, how's she going to keep her secret identity from her and prevent four turtles from telling her? Especially since she likes one of them? OC x Donnie! Includes three more kid superheroes that joins the TMNT team! Read and review and ideas would be great!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Yeah, I had a previous fanfic called Guardians of NYC, but I thought the intro wasn't that exciting, and I wanted to add in more superhero chapters, so here's the new and improved story! Probably better than Guardians of NYC anyways. **

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

**BAM! **Some thugs carrying bags full of jewels and money ran out of the bank and towards an alleyway as the alarms rang. The alleyway lead to a shortcut near a sea port, where they would make their getaway.

"Hurry! Hurry! Go, go!" ordered one of the thugs.

"Whoa, slow down!" assured another thug. "We've got nothin' to worry about! It's a clear, free night, and it'll be hours before the cops figure out we're gone, so chillax a bit!"

"You're also forgetting about that mysterious vigilante at night!" reminded another thug. "What was it...? Oh yeah! Blitz! Heard the guys back in jail talkin' about some mysterious woman takin' them out!"

"That's just a myth!" said a thug.

"But what about those other superhero funkies?" another one pointed out. "There are still some heroes out there, like Silver Sentry, or something!"

"I checked and they're busy with their own problems like other world wide problems," said a thug. "Everything's going to be al-"

**WHAM! **A mysterious figure kicked the thug right in the face and landed right on her feet. She punched another thug in the stomach before performing a roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him out. The mysterious figure was so quick, everyone's eyes couldn't follow her right away.

One of the thugs reacted by shooting his rifle gun at the mysterious figure, who leaped up in the air and somersaulted before kicking him straight in the jaw and knocking him flat on the ground. Another thug started shooting at her, but she threw a dagger at him before rolling out of the way. The dagger didn't hit the thug, but knocked the gun out of his hands. While he was distracted, the mysterious figure got up and threw two more daggers at him, pinning his sleeves straight towards large boxes and knocking him out.

The mysterious figure sighed, wiping her hands of any dirt. During that, a thug, who picked up a wooden plank, slowly started approaching her carefully from behind. The vigilante heard his silent footsteps, turned around, jumped up, and slammed him straight at a wall with a hard kick.

The last thug dropped his bag full of riches and put his hands up, obviously terrified. "L-look! I give up, you hear? I won't do this sort of thing again, I swear! I learned my lesson!"

The mysterious figure, who was hiding in the shadows, replied in a robotic, yet feminine voice, **"No. Your kind never learns. Despite that, you're still going to jail. Keep your hands up." **

The thug heard footsteps approaching, and fell on his bottom, still scared and sweating. "I-I thought you were a myth! This can't be right! You can't be real!"

The mysterious figure, known as Blitz, entered the light, revealing her appearance. She had a dark indigo, long trenchcoat that nearly covered her entire body and almost looked like a cloak, light black boots, a lavender leotard with a small picture of a lightning bolt in front, dark pants, black gloves, a belt with pouches around her waist, and she wore an black helmet mask with an indigo visor that covered her eyes as the rest of the mask covered her entire head, including the face.

**"I can assure you,** **I _am _real." **

* * *

_The next morning... _

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **Groaning, young Anya O'Neil turned off her alarm and sat up, yawning as she stretched her arms. After changing clothes and getting ready for school, Anya stood in front of her mirror, looking tired, but proudly at herself. She had short, spiky, red hair tied in a low ponytail as usual, green eyes, a cyan-colored T-Shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, short plain jeans, and red sneakers. She was also short, and looked like a child, like 7-9 years old despite the fact that she was older.

As she started walking downstairs towards the kitchen, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation her parents were having. "John, what are we going to do? I know we have to pay off our debts, but we can't tell or involve Anya."

"I know, May," sighed John, Anya's father. "At least it's a good thing Anya's always off with her friends, especially when we're meeting with...them at home."

"Come to think of it, Anya has been hanging out with her friends a little bit too much lately," admitted May, Anya's mother. "I'm a bit worried about her, especially with her hanging out with her friend, Dio."

"I'm sure she's making good decisions, dear. But that's not our concern right now. How about this? My younger sister, April, is coming to visit, so how about we have Anya hang out with her after school?"

"Alright."

Thinking that was her cue, Anya stomped on the stairs lightly, making her parents think that she was coming downstairs right now. "Hey, Mom! Hey Dad!"

"Oh, good morning, Anya," welcomed May. "Your toast is ready."

"Oh, thanks," said Anya, taking the toast from the toaster.

"Anya, how would you like to spend the day with Aunt April after school?" offered John.

"Sure, I guess." Anya placed the toast on her mouth and began eating it while looking at the clock. "Oops! Gotta go! See ya!"

* * *

_Later, at Roosevelt Junior High... _

'Several thugs found knocked out and tied up in docks late last night. Rumors about Blitz may not be rumors after all,'" murmured Anya, looking at the newspaper. "And...so? What's this whole history page about, Clover?"

"This is great, Anya! Now people will know all about you!" said Clover, excited. "It took a year, but people are finally starting to notice you!" Clover was Anya's best friend, and almost the opposite of her, being more cheerful, talkactive, and more girly. She had medium long amber colored hair, gray eyes, and wore a green shirt with a flower design, a long white shirt, and black shoes.

"Uh...thanks for the encouragement, Clov, but I'm not interested in the front pages. That way, I can keep my secret identity safe."

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun! I mean, read this part!"

Anya glanced down and read, "'Gardenia strikes again! Took out yet another band of thieves and her fans highly praise her, even taking some of the plants left over in the scene!' Okay, you have fans, so what? Even if 'Blitz' do get discovered and famous, you really think I'll care?"

"Yes! Because we'll be crime fighters together!"

"We already teamed up more than once, you know," reminded Anya. "Besides, I highly doubt it's a good idea getting the glory."

"I don't always get the glory, you know," said Clover, narrowing her eyes, annoyed. "Like, I don't ask for praise, or thanks, or any other rewards like you."

"True, but you tend to brag it to me, your parents, and even the enemy sometimes too! It's starting to get a little annoying."

Clover pouted. "Fine! I'll try to tone it down a notch."

"That'd be sweet, thanks."

Clover sighed, putting her hand on her desk. "So, want to hang out after school?"

"Sorry, can't today. My Aunt April is visting and I want to hang out with her. It's been a while since I last seen her, but I'm sure everything's going to be alright."

"Yeah, just cool down a bit," advised Clover. "I mean, besides with the whole nightly duties we have, we just started junior high, and we've got so much homework."

'That's to be expected in junior high, Clov. At least we're both smart and get fair grades."

"But you're way smarter than me!"

"If it makes you feel better, K is smarter than me. He got about 90 % on that hard test, and I only got about 80."

"Still, unfair!"

Then, the school bell rang, indicating class was starting. The male teacher spoke up, "Alright students, take out your books please..."

* * *

_Later that night... _

"Whew! That was pretty good!" sighed Anya, talking with April. After school, April had picked her up and started hanging out with her, taking her to the arcade, or things like that, and both had finished eating dinner at a cafe.

"Yeah, hope I don't get in trouble for letting you stay up this late," chuckled April, who was driving. She suddenly stopped near Anya's house and peered out. "Wait, what's going on-"

**BANG! BANG! **Both April and Anya flinched and were taken aback by the sounds of gunfire that came from the house. Before they could figure out what was going on, some Purple Dragons ran out, including a large muscular man with blond hair, and wielding a gun with blood on his black clothes.

After they left, the shocked April and Anya stepped out of the car and ran inside. Inside, lots of the furniture and artifacts were trashed and shattered to pieces as they tried to find Anya's parents. "Mom? Dad?" called out Anya.

"John? May?" called April, worried at every second. She decided to check upstairs while Anya kept searching downstairs. When Anya entered the kitchen, her eyes widen and she stared in shock.

In the ground, covered in blood, were the two dead bodies of her parents.

Meanwhile, April was checking through the bedrooms when she heard a heart-wrenching scream from below. She raced downstairs and gasped when she saw Anya's parents dead. She glanced at Anya, who was on her knees and clawing at the ground, sobbing as tears fell from her eyes.

April went over to Anya and hugged her tightly, also crying. "Shh, shh...it's okay, Anya, it's okay," assured April. But even she knew, that after this night, everything would change.

* * *

**So, that's the prolouge of this story! I'm going to make Anya a bit similar to Batman, only a bit more flexible and better at gymnastics like Robin. As for Clover, you'll find out more about her soon. Also, the fanfic image seems great. Read and review!**


	2. Vengenace

**FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL! Now, I get to spent time with some of my fanfics and write down more chapters! Yay for me!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

It's been a few days since the deaths of Anya's parents, and tension was still in the air. April already assumed guardianship towards Anya and adopted her as her niece before selling Anya's old house. They already prepared a funeral for her parents and were still grieving.

The police had already confirmed that the Purple Dragons were behind the murder, and that Anya's parents owed some debts to them after they helped them out before. Thanks to Anya's description of the Purple Dragons, especially the bulky blond haired man, they identified the true killer of her parents, which happened to be Hun, leader of the Purple Dragons.

April was sobbing and hiding her face in a pillow while sitting down in her couch. She still couldn't believe it! Her older brother and wife, gone, just like that! All because they had to pay off their debts! Even so, they didn't deserve to die, and leave their only daughter.

Just then, the turtles, who wanted to visit April, knocked on her window on the kitchen, noticing something was wrong. April sniffed and opened the window, allowing the turtles to enter. "April? What's wrong?" asked Donnie, concerned for her.

The turtles helped her sit down on the couch, trying to calm her down. "A-about a few days ago...my older brother and his wife d-died..."

Though they had no idea who they were, the turtles were saddened. "We're sorry," apologized Leo, petting her on the back.

April shook her head, wiping away her tears. "It's alright, thank you. But I'm more concerned about Anya. Poor girl..."

"Who's Anya?" asked Mikey, confused.

"She's my niece, and she's a good kid. But, she lost her parents to the Purple Dragons, or more like, someone named Hun killed them."

"HUN?!" exclaimed the turtles, taken aback.

"That little-! When I find him, he's gonna regret killing a poor kid's parents!" growled Raph.

"Why did he killed her parents?" wondered Donnie.

"Apparently, my brother and my sister-in-law had some debts to pay to the Purple Dragons, but unfortunately, they didn't pay in time," sighed April. "Look, you guys can't come in anytime you want anymore until after Anya gets to know you. But it might be days or even weeks before I can tell her about you guys since she's still...grieving."

Leo nodded. "We understand, April."

"Also, can you promise me one more thing? Please, promise you'll protect her. Like, become her guardian angels or something like that."

"Sure," agreed Donnie.

"Ooh! What's Anya's like?" asked Mikey excitedly, raising his hand.

April chuckled at his child-like behavior. "Well, she's not girly. She likes to skateboard, play video games, hates shopping, and she's mostly a tomboy. She also likes fighting but she does know when to pull her punches back, and she hangs out a lot with her friends. Also, she likes fighting boys a lot, especially bullies. She's going to be 13 this year."

"I like her already!" cheered Mikey. "And she's going to be 2 years younger than us! Sweet!"

"Yeah, I might spar with her with a match or two," agreed Raph, crossing his arms.

"Great, two Raphs," muttered Leo.

"Or more like two Mikeys," corrected Donnie. Both shuddered at the thought. "By the way April, how's Anya? Where is she?"

"She's decided to sleep early since it is a school night. It's best not to disturb her, though. But, I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse... _

**CRASH! **A man was thrown across the room and crashed into a table, groaning in pain. In fact, a few more men were on the ground, scattered around and unconscious while battered up. They were all Purple Dragons, trying to do business and trading illegal items like guns when Blitz swooped in.

Blitz walked towards the only man still conscious, dragged him towards a chair, and found some rope nearby to tie him up with. Blitz stared down the man, who was terrifed like crazy. Blitz grabbed his shirt collar and said, **"Alright, you money-hogging scumbag, where is your leader? Where's Hun?" **

"A-and what makes you think I'm gonna tell you where the boss is, huh?"

**"I beat everyone else here, I'm carrying weapons, I'm keeping you restrained, you can't move, and I'm still here. You really think you're in a position to ask such a stupid question?" **

"...Smartass."

**"You're welcome. Now, I'm not going to ask again. Where. Is. Hun? If you don't comply..." **

The man started to sweat. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell ya! I don't know where he is right now, but around Tuesday night, he's gonna be making a deal with some other gang members!"

**"Where?!" **

"T-the boss said he was going to be making the deal at Stocktronics! Nobody goes there anymore ever since it broke down and most of it was destroyed!"

**"..."** Blitz let go of the man, but tied up the rest of the unconscious Purple Dragons before staying behind to watch the police take away the Purple Dragons to jail. Blitz sighed before rubbing her helmet as if rubbing her forehead and left the scene.

* * *

_At school the next day... _

Anya was merely playing with her food in the cafeteria, not bothering to eat anything. Her best friend, Clover, couldn't blame her. After all, these past few days has been hard on her.

"...Anya, I know I asked this a hundred times, but are you alright?" asked Clover gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...need time, that's all."

Clover sighed, not knowing how to get past her best friend's barriers. They've been friends since preschool, and were inseparable ever since. She also knew that Anya was more sensitive and fragile than she is, so she could tell her friend was suffering inside.

"Hey guys!" said Dio, sitting next to them. He had messy blond hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a red T-shirt with jeans. He was Clover and Anya's friend as well as the class clown and fooled around sometimes.

"Eh...not the best timing, Dio," advised Clover, pointing to Anya with her thumb. "Um...where's Ross?"

"I thought he was with you guys," said Dio, surprised.

"GIRLS to be exact."

"Well I'm sorry, miss beauty queen! Apparen-"

"Aah! I'm sorry!"

Dio was cut off when some boy cried outloud. The three of them glanced at each other before getting up and rushing to where the cries were out. When they arrived, they saw their friend, Ross, on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain as one of the school bullies, Sam, stood over him.

"Ross! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Dio, running towards him and trying to help him stand. He also handed his friend his glasses, which were now broken thanks to the bully.

"What's your deal?! Why do you keep bullying Ross? He never did anything wrong to you!" defended Clover angrily.

"Yeah, right! I asked for his lunch money, and he refused to give any to me!"

"Then maybe you should just leave him alone," spoke up Anya quietly, standing next to Clover.

"What was that?" asked Sam, pretending not to hear her.

"You heard me. Leave him alone, or we'll tell on your parents or the principle, you asshat."

"Uh...Anya?" Clover seemed surprised at her friend's mood. Normally, whenever Anya stands up to a bully, she'd be really loud and more motivated, but now, she was all quiet.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be scared of you?" teased Sam. "And didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

People who had gathered to see what was going on, gasped. They already knew what had happened to her parents, but unfortunately, Sam didn't know or he was so cruel as to mention them.

"Did you not hear the news?!" yelled Clover, jabbing at Sam's chest. "Her parents-!"

Before Clover could finish, Anya grabbed Sam by the shirt collar, and threw him to a table not too hard, but enough for him to collapse in a chair. Sam, who knew full well Anya's strength due to her being a bit famous to standing up to bullies, said, "Aah! I surrender! I won't do bullying again, I promise!"

Anya slammed his back against the table and glared at him with a stone-cold glare. "No, you're just going to break that promise again! And bullies are really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Anya, wait!" called out Ross, reaching out for her. "He's not worth it, please! The teachers can handle him! Just please!"

The red-haired girl gritted her teeth in anger, before sighing and said, "Fine. But I'm not holding back next time this happens!" She stomped away, leaving behind a stunned crowd, including Sam.

* * *

_A few nights later... _

Blitz was sitting on top of a rooftop, looking down at the broken Stocktronics building with her binoculars, searching for Hun and the men he was supposed to make a trade with. Then, her phone vibrated, and she glanced at the caller, recognizing it as Clover. **"Hello?" **

_"Jeez, what's wrong with you?_" questioned Clover through the phone. _"You nearly broke Sam's back a few days ago, and you've never tried to break any bullies' bones before!" _

Blitz sighed, still trying to try and find Hun or anyone else. **"Look, it's been a long day at that time."**

_"I doubt it! Look, I know you're still upset about your parents' death, but-" _

"**No, you don't know anything! You don't know what it's like, having your parents killed for almost no reason! You've been busy with girly stuff and your dumb superheroine reputation to notice! Right now-" **Blitz stopped as she saw a car pull out, and she recognized the same man who killed her parents. **"-I gotta go." **

_"No, don't hang-" _

The mysterious superhero hanged up her phone before watching Hun's moves as he entered the Stocktronics building. She decided to check inside and sneak behind Hun to see what was going on. She fired her grappling hood gun towards a pole before swinging forward and running towards the back of the building.

With a screwdriver, she unscrewed the screws on the vent door before entering inside thanks to her petite size. Soon, she heard voices and looked down to see Hun talking with four other men. She leaned down a bit to get closer to their conversation.

"Alright, you got the money?" a man with a rough accent questioned. Hun presented them with a briefcase full of bucks that could be enough to buy a castle. The man with the rough accent nodded to his employee, who took off a large sheet and revealed some advanced technology.

_'Time to call the police,' _thought Blitz, dialing the police before continuing to watch Hun and the other men.

"Where are the rest of the equipment?" asked Hun suspiciously.

"Don't worry. We just need to check if the money's alright before we do away with this...agreement."

"Grrr...!" growled Hun. "We made a deal! And this is all the money you need! If it weren't for those two, then we would have made more!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the man with the rough accent, confused.

"Oh, it's not really important. It's just that the Purple Dragons saved this young couple a few months back, and they had to repay us with large sums of money, otherwise, we'd hurt their loved ones. Of course, they agreed, and when they were of no use of me, I killed them right there and then."

Blitz instantly knew who Hun was talking about and her limits reached the end. With a yell, she kicked opened the vent, which had knocked out one of the employees due to the impact, and jumped down, revealing herself. She threw two bolas at two men each, tying them up and making them fall to the ground.

The man with the rough accent tried to get away, but Blitz somersaulted into the air and landed in front of the man before kicking him in the stomach and throwing him towards a wall, knocking him out.

Hun knew he was the only one left and stood his ground, ready to fight. "So you're that 'Blitz' lady I've been hearing about? Heard that you've been taking away my men, and I never allow that!"

**"I've been hunting you down for a very long time, Hun,"** growled Blitz, readying herself. **"Recently, I heard that you killed a young couple, leaving their family crippled like paper and scarred for life! How dare you do that? I won't allow you to do something like that again!" **

"Grrr...why do your kinds, the superheroes, always get in my way?!"

**"Can't have villains like you roam around. And besides, this is personal."**

"You know, I'd kill to know what's behind that mask of yours," said Hun, lifting up his fists. "Who are you?"

**"You really want to know? You killed my parents."**

"...Do you have the slightest idea how little that narrows it down to other victims I've killed?"

Blitz gritted her teeth as Hun charged towards her and slammed his fist downwards. She leaped up in time, allowing Hun to slam the ground, and leaped off his head before landing on the ground, unharmed. While he was a bit offguard, Blitz took this opportunity to land a few of her punches at Hun's stomach, only to find very little effect before jumping back.

"You might be fast, but your attacks don't hurt much!" taunted Hun, grinning. "Now, I'll squash you, like I did to my other victims!"

Blitz dodged more hard punches from Hun before standing on top of a table, glaring back at him. **"You stoled the lives of two good people, two people with a loving family, and you did it because they were of no use to you?!" **

She threw some ammunition daggers near Hun's feet, and as soon as they hit the ground, they made a tiny explosion which started to freeze his legs, trapping him. "W-what is this?! Damnit!"

**"Don't bother running," **hissed Blitz, walking towards Hun with a dagger at hand. **"There's no place where you can hide!" **

Police sirens were coming nearby, getting closer and closer. Hun fell to the ground and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Blitz was raising the dagger, about to strike it down with all of her anger when she stopped. _'What the hell am I doing?! I came here to stop Hun, not to kill him! I-I'm commiting vengeance! No, not like this!' _she thought, lowering the blade.

Unknown to her, Hun was close to shattering the ice on his feet due to his huge strength. Blitz grabbed him by the shirt collar and threatned, **"I should kill you, take what you took from the victims' families! But...they wouldn't approve. And I'm not going to take revenge. Right now, I wish to God I would, but I won't." **

Then, Hun broke free of the ice and threw a flash bomb, making Blitz cover her eyes. When the light vanished, she looked around to see no one around. "Damnit!" yelled Blitz, punching the ground in anger. "I let him escape! Sorry, Mom, and Dad..."

* * *

_The next day... _

"...And that's what happened," finished Anya, ashamed of herself. Her friends, Clover, Dio, and Ross were stunned to hear her entire tale of how she tried to take revenge on Hun, but couldn't.

"...Whoa," said Dio, breaking the silence.

"Dio!" whispered Ross, nudging his friend by the arm.

"...I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I really have no excuse for what I did," apologized Anya.

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Clover kindly.

"I'll be okay. At least, I know I will." Anya looked away, tears started to bloom from her eyes. "It's just...I miss them. It's just not fair."

Clover rushed towards her and hugged her best friend as Anya hid her face in Clover's chest, muffling her sobs and cries.

* * *

**Okay, so the turtles didn't help out Blitz or Anya in this case, but I didn't want them to meet Blitz just yet! Anyways, stay tune to find out more!**


	3. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**I finally got a review! Sweet! And now, I will definitely post a new chapter right here and now! So, here it is! Thanks blueeyedinnocene3 for helping me out in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"Mikey, what are ya doin'? You're hoggin' the couch! It's my turn to watch some TV!" complained Raph.

"Shh! Shh!" hissed Mikey, watching the news as a reporter was reporting about the recent activites.

_"Today, an incredible story of an unknown woman in New York City has taken the effort to fight crime as another superhero enters the streets! She calls herself Blitz, the mysterious vigilante that was first to be a rumor that started a year ago. Now, that rumor appears to come true due to witnesses witnessing Blitz fighting some thugs."_

The screen changed towards some people, most likely the witnesses. _"Yeah, we saw that Blitz person! She was like Batman and Batgirl mixed together! Or, maybe like a female Batman." _

_"Even so, that woman is just another vigilante, breaking the laws," _scolded a policeman. _"We're just pretty lucky she breaks only a few laws and doesn't kill. But we still have to arrest her, if we find out her secret identity." _

Some people booed at the policeman and started shouting protests and defended Blitz. _"Blitz is awesome! Even if she is a girl!" _a little boy shouted.

"Awesome!" cheered Mikey.

"What's going on?" wondered Leo, stepping into the scene.

"Apparently, Mikey's a fanboy to another superhero now," explained Raph, pointing to the TV.

"That's because he's always a huge fan of superheroes. You'd tthink you'd learn by now," called Donnie, who was working on an experiment.

"And why not? Blitz is pretty cool!" defended Mikey excitedly. "Sure she's more like the lone wolf type, and she doesn't have powers, but she's still cool! I am so gonna meet her one day and get her autograph!"

"Yeah, that'll be the day," said Raph sarcastically.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at school... _

"ACHOO!" sneezed Anya, sniffing her nose.

"Bless you," spoke Ross politely.

"Thanks."

"You alright?" asked Clover, carrying her own books.

"I heard about people sneezing if they're being told behind their backs," said Dio.

"Nah, it's probably nothing," said Anya. "Anyways, I'm going to be doing my 'duties' early tonight, what about you guys?"

"Are you sure?" asked Ross, concerned as he pushed up his glasses. "I mean, you should take a few nights off ever since you...you moved in with your aunt."

"I'll be alright. Besides, if Blitz isn't there, who'll save other lives other than Gardenia and Jetfire?"

"We would!" spoke up both Clover and Dio in unison.

"I said other than you two. By the way, lately, there's been some strange, mysterious new people defeating the Purple Dragons. I even interrogated a Purple Dragon about it, and he said something about 'masked freaks.'" He also said they were turtles."

"Turtles? That's ridiculous!" said Clover.

"Yeah, because everyone knows turtles are slow and old!" pointed out Dio. "Maybe these guys were wearing turtle costumes? It's most likely the perfect explanation."

"Well, when I find them, I'll try to see if they're good or bad," said Anya. "Who knows? They might be vigilantes like me."

"Some new Batmans? Great," groaned Dio.

* * *

_Later, that night... _

Blitz leaped from some staircases towards a rooftop and was running across, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she was speaking in her own cell phone.** "...And why do people compare me to Batman or Batgirl? I'm nothing like them!"**

_"Well, you wear dark clothing, you're fast, you don't have superpowers, and you stay in the shadows," _said Ross through the phone.

_"Those sounds more like ninjas," _said Dio.

**"Yeah and-"** Suddenly,lots of the lights all around the city started to go out and Blitz's phone connection got disconnected. **"Guys? You there? Great, a blackout. Probably going to get back on in a few minutes."**

Blitz shrugged the blackout and continued patrolling the city by searching high in the rooftops. Below, lots of cars stopped and honked, and the policemen were trying to get people to get across as employees stepped out of their job sites.

After about an hour later, the lights, not even the emergency lights, came on, making Blitz worry and very suspicious as she landed on top of a building near a museum. _'Okay, this is just weird,' _thought Blitz, looking around. Then, she heard loud happy cries and laughter and couldn't believe her eyes when she glanced down.

Right in front of the museum, four giant mutant turtles with different colored masks were riding around, having fun. The orange-banded turtle was skiing down a railing with his skateboard, and the red-banded turtle with the skates was following his example. The blue-banded turtle and the purple-banded turtle were riding around in their scooter and bicycle.

_'The rumors were true! And those costumes look cool! Unless they're not costumes...' _thought Blitz, picking up a rock. Deciding to test it out, Blitz creeped low in the shadows of the rooftop to hide and threw the rock at the orange-banded turtle's foot.

"Ow! My foot! Ow!" cried out Mikey, jumping up and down and clutching his injured foot. "Who did that?!"

"No one. Must have been your imagination, Mikey," said Raph.

_'Holy snap, those really aren't costumes!' _thought Blitz, shocked. _'If they were, that guy would have felt less pain!' _She threw some tiny device at the ground near them, and used her sound enhancer connected to the device to listen in.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this?" questioned Leo, worried. 'What if someone sees us?"

"That's the beauty of it, Leo!" assured Raph. "No one _can_ see us! It's pitch black!"

_'I can see you,' _thought Blitz, adding a humorous tone.

"Get with the program, bro!" assured Mikey. "It's a once-in-a-lifetime to section some surface terrain!"

Donnie pulled up his bicycle and whispered, "Hey! Check this out!" Donnie pointed to some ninjas climbing up the museum using a rope, and trying to sneak in the museum. The four turtles hid behind some bushes, watching them.

Blitz also took interest and examined them. _'Ninjas? Thieves? Turtles? This days keeps getting better and better.' _

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" whispered Mikey.

"Yeah, and we nearly got waxed!" reminded Donnie.

Raph stood up and twirled his sais with a smug grin. "Who's up for some payback?"

_'I'll check out and see what both those ninjas and turtles are up to. Never thought I would encounter the rumored turtles so soon,' _decided Blitz, watching as the turtles snuck into the museum as well. As soon as they entered inside, Blitz got to the rooftop of the museum as fast as she could and spied on them while looking at the glass window.

Inside the museum, the four turtles were facing against lots of ninjas. Blitz decided to take out her smoke bomb and wait for anything dangerous before she would drop it and intervene.

One of the ninjas took out a staff from his back and charged forward. Leo unsheathed his katanas and dodged the staff before slicing the staff in half. The ninjas glanced at both broke sticks before they revealed hidden blades at the end, surprising Leo.

As the ninjas began to slash at Leo, he used his shell as defense before ramming the ninja into another ninja, knocking them to the floor. "Whew! Saved by the shell!"

_'Whoa, that's pretty cool,' _thought Blitz, watching in amazement. _'If I had that kind of armor, it would be useful so long as it isn't heavy.' _

"Check it out!" called Raph, twirling around before stopping to skii forward using his skates. "Blades an' blades!" One of the ninjas charged forward before slashing at Raph, only to cut a piece of artificial glass jar when Raph flipped over his head.

Raph stopped and turned to the ninja. 'You break it pal, you've bought it!" Raph skiied forward as the ninja chased after him. "And speakin' of buyin' it...HIYAH!" With a cry, Raph slammed the ninja in the stomach with a kick, knocking him towards a Chinese bell.

Donnie faced off against a naginata-wielding ninja before he got out his bicycle and rammed it against the ninja, who crashed into a suit of armor. As a ninja charged at the purple-banded turtle from behind, Donnie turned his bicycle to face him and got out his staff and wielded it like a spear.

"CHARGE!" Donnie slammed the end of his staff at the ninja's stomach, sending him to another piece of art.

"WAHOO!" cheered Mikey, skating around the room with his skateboard. "Rollin' for ninjas!" He made a ninja crash into two other ninjas with his nunchucks.

_'These guys are pretty good! And they're a bit funny too!' _thought Blitz, giggling to herself. _'Wait, stay focus, Blitz! You don't know these guys! There's a possibility that they might steal anything in this museum!' _

"Uh oh!" As Mikey was fooling around, one of the ninja grabbed his wrist with a chain and started pulling him over. "Heads up!" Before the ninja could finish Mikey off with his sharp blade, Mikey slammed his face with his skateboard, allowing him to be released from the chain. "Way to pick up that spare!" Mikey ripped off the ninja's flame symbol off his chest. "And a trophy to boot!"

Immediantly, Blitz took a picture of the symbol with her cell phone, grateful that at least the camera system was working. _'Since I can't call Ross or text him a picture, I'll have to give him the picture myself to his house.' _

"A little help, here?!" grunted Leo, trying to take on three guys at once.

"We're on it!" called out Mikey, Raph, and Donnie as they hurried to their brother's rescue. When the turtles were arriving, the ninjas stepped out of the way. "LOOK OUT!" The three of them crashed into Leo, causing them to fall in a big heap in the ground.

_'...Okay, I take back what I said before. They're really NOT good,' _thought Blitz, annoyed.

"Gh...I sense a teamwork training session in our future," groaned Mikey.

Leo rubbed his head and saw the ninjas running off. "Double time! They're getting away!"

_'Shoot! They're coming this way!'_ Blitz had to jump off the rooftop she was in and stand on top of another rooftop a bit far from the museum. Once she did, she turned back and saw the ninjas leaving in a different direction, but more importantly, there was some glowing light inside the museum, puzzling Blitz. Before Blitz could do anything, she heard police sirens approaching and decided to leave since all the candidates in the museum were probably gone.

* * *

_At Ross's house... _

As she thought, the lights in Ross's streets were gone out as well. Blitz ran across the street on knocked on Ross's door, where his mother opened it and was carrying a candlestick.

"An-er, Blitz! What are you doing here?" asked Ross's mother, surprised. Apparently, since Ross knew that three of his friends were superheroes, he told his parents and explained they needed to keep it a secret, which they agreed on.

"**Mrs. Reynard, please calm down. I just need some information and I think Ross can help me. Can I come in?" **

"Sure. Ross! Honey! Blitz is here!" Mrs. Reynard led Anya, who had taken off her helmet, towards the kitchen, where Ross was close to getting his laptop working and candles were all over the place to provide light.

"Blitz? Oh, Anya? What are you doing here?" asked Ross, surprised to see his friend.

"I need your help. Is your laptop working?" asked Anya, sitting down next to Ross.

"Close. Just a few more adjustments and I'll temporarily get my laptop working. What do you need help on?"

After Anya explained to everyone everything that happened, Mr. Reynard spoke up. "So, you're saying that mutant turtles fought ninjas, who might have stoled something."

"Yes," said Anya. "I highly doubt that they're allies, but I can't tell if those turtles are allies or not. Also, I learned that the thieves stoled some ancient Japanese sword from the museum through the police radio. What do you guys think? You think the turtles should be trusted or not?"

"Hmm...maybe it's best to give them a chance?" suggested Mr. Reynard.

"No, I don't think you should trust them," said Mrs. Reynard. "Maybe, if they are truly good, you can trust them by testing them, but I wouldn't recommend trusting someone you don't know."

"I...well, trust your instincts," said Ross. "But what did you need me for?"

"Usually, blackouts don't stay for too long, but-"

"Actually, there was a huge blackout on July 13, 1977 in New York which lasted several hours for the lights to come back on. It was disastrous."** (True fact!)**

"...Okay, but this blackout seems...different. I think it was purposely created so that the ninjas could steal that sword."

"Why would they do that?" asked Mrs. Reynard. "The museum's already closed and dark."

"Maybe it was to create confusion, since blackouts can create lots of traffic, the ninjas brought time for themselves to steal the sword before the police could get there. And I'm betting they're planning something big if they had to create a blackout that covered half the entire city."

"What about the turtles? What makes you think that they didn't steal the sword?" asked Mr. Reynard. "It didn't have to be the ninjas."

"I thought of that too," admitted Anya. "But then I remembered the first time I saw the turtles. Apparently, they were...riding and having fun outside the museum, not having a care of the world. I'm sure they've been there for a while, and during that time, they could have snuck in and stoled the sword whenever they wanted to, but they didn't. Instead, they were just riding their vehicles. Yeah, that was weird."

"Where do you think they came from?"

"Don't know. But I'll get all the answers I want when I confront them about it. Anyways, Ross, I need you to hack into the Power Company's computer system. If I'm right, there should be another blackout somewhere, and the ninjas might make their move at whatever blackout takes place. And when I find it, I'm going over there, and I might meet the turtles there too."

"Okay, good timing. Because my laptop's fixed up for the moment," agreed Ross. "Just give me a few minutes..."

Several minutes later, Ross said, "Okay! I got it! There's another blackout, and it's in the Southstream Seaport!"

"Alright, thanks!" thanked Anya before putting on her helmet and about to head out.

* * *

_At the seaport... _

Blitz hid in the shadows of a warehouse, staying low and taking silent steps as she investigated around the seaport. Like what Ross said, the seaport had a blackout as well, and she did catch some ninjas running around, carrying out their duties.

Then, she turned to her right, and though far away, she could see the water rising in a circular motion through some shockwaves that were being sent by some vibrational cannon. More surprisingly, two ninjas were controlling the cannon, and there was some sort of Japanese sword attached to the cannon, providing some sort of juice for the cannon.

_'So the ninjas did steal the sword! Only question is, where are the turtles?' _thought Blitz. Then, she heard some noise and glanced up to see something flying in the skies. She got out her binoculars and saw one of the turtles with goggles flying in the sky with a wind glider. _'...What?' _

Blitz started approaching Pier 16, where the cannon was coming from so she could stop the two ninjas and deactivate the machine. Then, she heard a cry and saw that the turtle flying the wind glider had hit one of the shockwaves and was flying out of control until he crashed into the water.

**"No!" **Blitz leaped into the water without hesitation and saw the turtle underwater. She swam towards him as fast as she could, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and swam up towards the surface, where they gasped for breath afterwards.

_"Don! Can you hear me? Say something, bud!" _a voice called out from out of nowhere.

Donnie, who had been saved by Blitz, glanced at her, surprised and took out his Shell Cell. "Yeah, I'm fine. Someone...unexpected saved me, that's all."

_"Who?" _

Blitz snatched the Shell Cell from Donnie and demanded, "**Who is this?! Who are you?" **

_"Who are you?" _

"**I asked first! Who are you?" **

_"My name is Leonardo. Now, who are you?" _

"**You may call me Blitz, and I have questions I want answered right now." **

There was a gasp at the end of the line. _"Blitz?! As in the famous vigilante?! SQUEE!~ I'm a huge fan of yours! Donnie, you're so lucky! Man, I'm jealous of you, meeting some hot superheroine!" _

Blitz twitched at the person behind the phone, and Donnie facepalmmed, obviously embarrassed. "Look, can we uh...talk when we get out of the water? Then I'll answer your questions."

Blitz nodded in agreement, but kept a firm grip on Donnie as they swam out of the water and into the pier. Blitz pointed a dagger at Donnie, who raised his arms up. **"Now, who are you? And what are you?" **

"My name is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie or Don for short. I was...orignaly born this way, and I'm a mutant turtle."

_"More like a mutant ninja turtle!" _said the same cheery voice.

**"Are there more of you? If so, what are their names and what do they look like?" **

"There's only four of us," said Donnie. "There's Leo, my older brother. Raph is my second oldest brother, and the annoying, cheerful voice you heard before is my youngest brother, Mikey."

_"HEY! My voice is not annoying!" _

"Anyways, we all look the same, but with different masks and skin tones."

"**Why were you at that museum, and don't deny it, I saw everything." **

"We wanted to investigate-"

_"Hey, wait a minute!" _interrupted a rough voice from the Shell Cell. _"Why do we have to tell her anythin'? For all I know, she could be an enemy!" _

"**If I wanted to, I would have killed Donnie long ago. Besides, I'm holding a dagger at his throat. Not much he can do from there." **

_"You're threatning our brother?" _gasped Leo.

_"No fair! I wanted to be threatned and interrogated by a superhero!" _complained Mikey.

**"The question, Donatello. Why were you there at the museum?" **

Donnie answered, "Because we wanted to investigate why there was a blackout and saw some ninjas sneaking in and trying to steal an ancient Japanese sword."

**"Then why were you fooling around and riding your vehicles in front of the museum?" **

_"Because it's none of ya business!" _shouted Raph. _"Besides, at least we tried to stop those ninjas from leaving with the sword." _

**"Yeah, trying to stop the ninjas while fooling around and breaking artifacts in the museum."**

"Er...we didn't mean to," admitted Donnie.

Blitz took out her phone and showed Donnie the picture of the strange symbol. **"I saw one of your companions rip some sort of symbol from a do you know about this symbol?" **

"I don't know, honest! If I knew, I would have told you right now."

Then, two ninjas leaped from a ship and landed next to Blitz, who was caught off guard. Donnie quickly got out his bo staff, ran past Blitz, and knocked one of them into the water with a swing of his staff. Blitz saved Donnie by blocking a blade from the other ninja before leaping up and kicking him in the chest, knocking him in the water as well.

"Thanks!" said Donnie, looking at Blitz.

**"Don't think this is over! I only saved you because I didn't want anyone killed on my watch! For now, I'll let you go, because something more important is going on! But...thanks for saving me back there." **Blitz pulled out her grappling hook from her utility belt and fired at the pole before zooming in to land on the deck.

Blitz saw a few ninjas on the deck and readied herself by taking a stance. One of them charged towards her, raising up his katana to swing it down. Blitz rolled out of the way and kicked at his leg, causing him to drop towards one knee before Blitz performed a spinning kick at his face, knocking him out.

Next, two more ninjas ran towards her with shurikens in their hands before they threw them expertly. Blitz somersaulted in the air and dodged them as they hit the pole next to her before throwing daggers at them, sticking them to the walls.

Blitz got out the shurikens and placed them in her utility belt. **"Hmm...might come in handy." **

"Look out!' Donnie landed next to Blitz and blocked a halberd that was heading towards Blitz's way and tripped the wielder with his staff before kicking him away. Next, he blocked another enemy's weapon before Blitz moved in and punched the ninja several times in the stomach before kneeling his head with her knee.

Blitz only crossed her arms at Donnie and asked, **"Why did you help me?" **

"You could have been hurt, that's why! Look, let's just team up just this once! Me and my brothers wanted to destroy that machine-" Donnie pointed to the machine that were sending vibrating shockwaves towards the water. "-And you want to, right?"

**"Fine. But I'm not done asking questions!" **Blitz climbed up a ladder before jumping off to grab at a rope to swing around the area. She spotted a turtle with a blue mask struggling with some ninjas, so she swooped in and kicked one of them in the face before swinging back to knock out another one.

"Hey, thanks!" called out Leo before clashing blades with another ninja.

Blitz let go of the rope once she was high enough and landed on top of a ninja, who was about to strike the turtle in the red mask. "Hey! I had him!" shouted Raph angrily. Blitz only stared at him before running to fight other ninjas.

Donnie blocked a sword from a ninja before swinging at him, causing him to fall on a lifeboat. Blitz arrived in time and blocked another sword from another ninja before sending him towards the same lifeboat by elbowing him in the chest as hard as she could. Donnie thrusted the end of his staff at a ninja's foot, who yelped in pain and jumped up and down before Donnie swung his staff and caused him to land in the boat. Then, she sliced the ropes holding the lifeboat and she and Donnie watched as the lifeboat fell to the water along with the ninjas.

Blitz turned and saw three other mutant turtles approaching her and Donnie. **"So those are your brothers? Which one's Leo, Raph, and Mikey?" **

Donnie pointed to Leo. "That's Leo, and that's Raph, and-"

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm Mikey! I'm your number 1 biggest fan!" squealed Mikey excitedly. "Can I have your autograph?!"

**"...No." **

"Whoa! That's one cool as shell copter!" cried out Donnie, pointing to the helicopter that was carrying something that came from the waters that were forming a circular pattern. The helicopter was lifting some sort of body covered in seaweed.

"What's up with barnical bill?" wondered Mikey as soon as the seawood body disappeared inside the helicopter.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" said Raph.

**"Let's move," **ordered Blitz before running towards the spot where the machine was firing shockwaves at the water. Everyone else followed her lead and saw that the shockwaves have stopped and the water returned to normal.

Just when the men were packing up and about to leave, Leo popped up out of nowhere. "Now, boys. There's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss."

The men gasped and were running towards a different direction when Donnie popped up in their direction. "Dudes, you reall shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys." Raph reappeared with him and the men turned to find Mikey in their way, who growled at them childishly.

One of the men fired some sort of laser at Mikey, who screamed and ducked. Blitz climbed up the ladder and threw two bolas at the men, tying them up. The one with the laser dropped it and destroyed part of the machine, causing the machine to malfunction and the tower to start creaking.

Blitz grabbed the two men, loosen the rope a bit so they could move their hands, and ordered, **"You worked it, you fix it! Now, fix it!" **

The men did as they were told and one of them said, "It's overloading! I can't control it!"

"Who cares? We're leaving!" Blitz looked up and saw a helicopter approaching. Before she could restrain the two men, one of them kicked her stomach and nearly sent her flying over the edge if she hasn't caught the edge of the tower with her own hands. She grunted and lifted herself up in time to see the men inside the helicopter.

"They're gettin' away!" shouted Raph. Everyone stood up in the tower and saw the machine was out of control, firing shockwaves all over the place.

"I think we've got bigger problems!" cried out Donnie. The shockwaves hit the grounds of the seaport, which were expanding and making the ground crumble more and more.

"Talk about bad vibes!" said Mikey.

"Not funny, Mike!" said Raph.

_'Good thing I'm wearing rubber gloves,' _thought Blitz before climbing up the machine to try and remove the sword. When she tried touching it, she was sent back on the ground with a yelp. **"No good! I can't remove it!"**

"Don, can you shut it down?!" shouted Leo.

"Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator!" Donnie climbed on top of the machine and tried to remove something with his staff. 'But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback that might-"

"Donnie, whatever! Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization!" suggested Leo. Together, he, Raph, Mikey, and Blitz tried to push the machine away as hard as they could.

**"This is the police!" **called out a police using a megaphone from a helicopter, heading towards their way. **"You on the pier! Stop where you are!" **

"Hurry up, Don! Before we end up on American's Most Wanted Reptiles!" said Raph desperately.

"Almost there-! Uh oh!" Donnie connected two wires together and suddenly, the machine started moving around, causing Donnie to fall.

"We gotta steady this thing!" shouted Leo before spotting a crowbar. He grabbed it and stabbed at a part of the machine, causing it to stop rotating, but the shockwaves were still firing.

Donnie tried to remove the sword, but he clutched his hand in pain when he got electrified. **"Don't you think I tried that before?" **questioned Blitz, a bit annoyed.

"Here, try this!" shouted Leo, picking up a metal-like glove and tossing it towards Donnie. Donnie equipped the glove and carefully removed the sword, causing the machine to stop working.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Donnie before he, his brothers, and Blitz jumped off the tower and ran into the seaport as fast as they could. The tower collapsed and the machine fell into the water before exploding.

"...Whoa," gasped Mikey when he and everyone else saw what happened. "Awesome light show." They glanced up to see the helicopter approaching.

"And speaking of light shows," started Leo before he and everyone ran out of the seaport and into the shadows.

"Whew! That was a close call!" sighed Donnie, wiping some sweat from his forehead as soon as they were all alone in an alleyway.

"Wait, where'd that Blitz person go?" wondered Raph, noticing that she was with them. Suddenly, all four of them were wrapped in bola rope and fell to the ground before looking up to see Blitz on top of a rooftop above them.

Blitz leaped down and demanded, **"I'm not done with you four quite yet." **

"Hey! No one ties me up and gets away with it!" growled Raph.

**"Give me the sword. It doesn't belong to you, it belongs to the museum." **

"That's all you want, right? The sword? And you'll let us go?"

**"Yes. I was originally planning to turn you in to the police, but then I remembered that you were originally born like this, and I don't want you tortured, so I'll let you go so long as you hand over the sword." **

"Okay, give me a second..." Donnie turned around, revealing the sword was strapped to his back. Blitz took the sword, then slashed the ropes tying the turtles up.

"Grrrrr-!" Raph charged towards Blitz, who leaped into the air, causing Raph to hit the wall. "You are so gonna pay for that!"

"Blitz! Can I have your autograph?" pleaded Mikey, holding some sort of paper and a pen. How he managed to get that, his brothers had no idea.

**"No. I don't do autographs. Remember, I can expose you anytime so long as I have proof. As long as you don't endanger humans, I won't hunt you down." **Blitz fired her grappling hook at the rooftop and zoomed up before running across the rooftop.

"So that's it?" said Raph angrily to Leo. "She leaves with the sword, and we get no lead? How's that fair?"

"Actually, me and Donnie picked up a few tricks in blacksmithing," said Leo, unsheathing one of his katanas to reveal it was the real sword stolen by the ninjas.

"How-? Why-?" Raph and Mikey were both stunned.

"I knew that if we found out where the next blackout was, Blitz would be there as well, and if we got the sword back, she would demand it back," said Donnie. "So, me and Leo worked together to forge one of his katanas to look exactly like the sword we have now. It's a complete replica. Besides, we need the real sword so we can have a better lead. And no one will even notice the real one's missing."

"And now I have to explain to Master Splinter how I lost one of my katanas," muttered Leo.

"Awesome! Some payback on Blitz!" cheered Raph.

"We tricked a superhero?!" shrieked Mikey. "Dudes! What if Blitz finds out that we have the real sword! We practically stoled it!"

"She won't find out. Besides, desperate times calls for desperate measures," said Leo as he was opening the sewer hole.

* * *

_The next day, at school... _

"...And then I returned the sword to the police," finished Anya.

"How did you do that without getting arrested?" asked Dio.

"I didn't go to them. I laid the sword near the museum where the police were before leaving."

"So these turtles, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, you think they're good allies?" asked Ross.

"There's a possibility. At least they returned the sword," said Anya. "But they're not exactly superheroes, and I still can't completely trust them. Maybe I will when they proven themselves more."

"I can't wait until I meet them!" said Clover excitedly. "As Gardenia, of course."

"Do you think you'll see them again?" asked Ross to Anya.

"I don't know. Maybe that's not the last I see them..."

* * *

**And this is finished! The first time Blitz/Anya meets the turtles! If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me so! Read and review!**


	4. Fleur De Lis

**Hello folks! In this chapter, our favorite turtles meet someone else new, and no, it's not Blitz! You'll have to read to find out! Also, thanks blueeyedinnocene3 for helping me out!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"How do you do it, Anya?" complained Clover, placing her head against the cafeteria table.

Anya, who was eating a sandwich, asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, how did you get to meet those turtles? I spent a few days trying to find them while stopping crime, but nothing!"

"Yeah!" spoke up Dio. "I was searching through the skies and nothing!"

"Well, they are giant mutant turtles," spoke up Ross. "They can't be seen during the daytime, so maybe they can't go out during nighttime either."

"They did the other night though," pointed out Anya.

"Maybe they sneak out at night sometimes. I don't know, but I think we're going to have one of those rare times when we meet the turtles."

"I wonder if they're going to be dreamy," sighed Clover. "There are four of them, and I wonder which one is most handsomest.~"

"They're turtles. I doubt they're going to be attractive," scoffed Dio.

"See, that's the problem with people today," scolded Anya. "They always judge people by appearances, like what they do to black people back in the day. How would you feel if we discriminated you because of your appearance when you transform?"

Dio thought about it and had to admit that she was right. "Yeah...sorry. I'll try not to discriminate."

"So, four turtles, all green, and with colored masks? What are they like, Anya?" asked Clover, interested.

"Well, from what I've gathered, Mikey's the one with the orange mask, and he's...less serious. Raph is the guy with the red mask, and he has temper issues. Leo is the one with the blue mask and I think he's the leader. Donnie has the purple mask and I think he's most kindhearted."

"Hmm...so three guys I can interest in...nice..."

"Wait, three guys?" wondered Ross. "What about the fourth?"

"Oh, Raph? Yeah, hot-tempered guys aren't really my type."

"Despite the fact that you are one?" muttered Dio. Clover punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow!"

"I am not hot-tempered!" she huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

_'Your actions say otherwise,' _thought Anya and Ross, sweatdropping.

* * *

_Later at night... _

"WHOOOO!"

"Mikey, keep down!" shouted Donnie as he and his other brothers were leaping across rooftops for daily training and scouting.

"I know, I know," said Mikey, continuing to jump when he and his brothers heard a loud crash. "Wait, what was that?!" The four of them stopped and crept in the shadows so they would see what was happening inside a large warehouse through the glass windows. They snuck in and hid behind lots of crates so they could get a closer look.

In the warehouse were lots of armored metal robot bugs all around, and right in the middle of it was a man in techno-like armor, and most likely the one controlling them. "Who's that guy?" wondered Raph.

Mikey gasped. "That's Dr. Malignus! A supervillain!"

"And why do you know that?" questioned Leo.

"Leo, this is Mikey we're talkin' about here," said Raph. "When it comes to superheroes and supervillains, Mike's the more expert than Don."

"I'm not sure whether to be offended by that or not," said Donnie, annoyed. "Who's Dr. Malignus?"

Then, more crashes and thuds were heard and coming closer until the doors were forced open as large roots from the ground started springing into the warehouse. A larger root appeared, carrying a young girl who was sitting on it. The girl had auburn colored hair styled in some sort of rose-like hairstyle, a sleeveless leafy green dress that went down to her knees, green eyes, dark green lips, pale nearly green skin, and she was barefoot.

"Oh my God!" Mikey quietly squealed. "It's Gardenia! THE Gardenia!"

"Who?" asked Donnie.

"Gardenia is a superhero who can control plants! She's famous for saving the environment! She's almost like Mother Nature!"

"Yeah, cause the crawling plants didn't give it away," said Raph sarcastically.

"I was expecting Silver Sentry, but oh well," crackled Dr. Malignus. "And what do I give this honor to meeting the great Gardenia?"

"Okay, first off, I appreciate the formality so you can shower me with compliments and adjectives if you want," said Gardenia, standing up on the vine. "And second, ew! I HATE BUGS! Not only am I going to have the pleasure of beating you up, but I'll also put you and our stupid bugs to jail! Asumming I don't break them first."

"You can try! Go, my minions! Go!" Dr. Malignus pressed a button on his remote before putting it away, watching as his robot bugs started crawling and jumping towards Gardenia.

"Destroy them!" commanded Gardenia, pointing directly at the robot bugs. The roots on the ground rose up and started dropping to the ground, smashing several robot bugs. The more Gardenia concentrated, the more movement the roots and more vines were giving to, destroying many robot bugs.

"Awesome!" said Mikey, taking a picture of the battle with his Shell Cell. "I will treasure this moment forever!"

"Shouldn't we go help?" wondered Donnie.

"No way! Gardenia's got this in the bag! Go Gardenia!"

"Shh! We don't want to bring attention to ourselves!" hissed Leo.

Once the area was pest freed, Gardenia stood, panting for breath since she used her powers a bit too much. "Alright, bug man! Where are you?! Ugh! I am so taking a shower when this is all over!"

Dr. Malignus was hiding behind some poles, trying not to get spotted. _'I need more reinforcements! I must escape!' _he thought.

"...What do we do now?" wondered Mikey before accidentally making a noise with his foot. "Oops!"

"Mikey!" his brothers whispered at him.

Gardenia, unfortunately, heard the weird noise and narrowed her eyes, turning to where the sound came from. She reached out her arm and opened out her palm. Raph felt something tight at his ankle and found some sort of root from the ground was tangling his feet. "Hey!" He was lifted into the air upside down as the root kept on growing and was brought to by Gardenia, who was surprised to see him.

"Whoa." Then, Mikey, Leo, and Donnie ran out of their spots and appeared in front of Gardenia. "...Oh my God."

"Raph! Are you okay?" asked Leo, cutting through the rope and helping his red-banded brother stand.

"Yeah..." Raph turned to Gardenia and shouted, "Hey! What gives!"

The root Gardenia was standing on lowered so she could be in equal level with the turtles. Gardenia examined them and her eyes widen a little. "Whoa, Blitzie was right. There are four mutant turtles! Didn't expect them to look like this..."

"Hey! Quit talkin' to yourself and answer my question!" shouted Raph.

"Hang on, dirtbag,' said Gardenia before getting out a sketchbook. "Uh...are these you?" She showed the four of them a picture of what was supposed to be them, only they were stick people. The only color in the picture was the color of their masks, and their names were underneath each turtle, but the Raph in the picture was crossed out.

"Hey! Why am I the only one crossed out?" asked Raph, irritated.

"Because I heard that you were such a hothead, and hotheads aren't my type!" said Gardenia, sticking her tongue at him. "Let's see...the blue one is Leo, the purple one is Donnie, and the cute one is Mikey!"

"She called me cute! A superhero called me cute!" squealed Mikey before taking out a pen and a comic. "Can I have your autograph?! Please?!"

"Sure!" Gardenia happily signed her autograph and handed it to Mikey, who squealed with joy.

"Hey! My name wasn't heard!" said Raph.

"I already know your name, Raphie. Jeez, no need to be such a pushover."

"And I'm not called 'Raphie!'" Gardenia only stuck her tongue out at Raph, angering him more. Suddenly, a pair of handcuffs flew out of nowhere and cuffed both Raph and Gardenia's wrists together.

"Ha ha! I've done it!" crackled Dr. Malignus, who popped out of his hiding place.

"Why you little-!" Both Gardenia and Raph struggled to get the handcuffs off but to no avail. "Hey! These stupid handcuffs won't come off!"

"Exactly! And I have the key!" said Dr. Malignus, waving the key around.

"You know, you talk WAY too much!" Gardenia thrusted her arm forward to summon more vines, but nothing happened. "Hey! Why aren't my powers working?!"

"Ha ha! With those handcuffs on, you have no chance of using your powers! And if you try breaking those handcuffs, then they'll automatically explode!" After Dr. Malignus said that, Gardenia and Raph exchanged worried looks.

"Hey! No one seals away one of my favorite superhero's powers and gets away with it!" shouted Mikey, getting out his nunchucks and charging towards Dr. Malignus. Dr. Malignus threw down a smoke bomb, which started spreading smoke around the area in mere seconds, with only his crackled laughs echoing in the warehouse.

As soon as the smoke was gone, everyone searched for Dr. Malignus but he was gone. "Terrific!" groaned Gardenia, glaring at her handcuffs. "How are we gonna take these off? If only I had my powers!"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be handcuffed for the rest of my life with an annoying girl!" groaned Raph. "Wait, I got it! Hey, Gardenia, was it? Cut off your arm, and then stich it back up using your plant powers!"

"WHAT KIND OF SICKO ARE YOU?!" screeched Gardenia, shocked.

"Yeah! No way can she do that!" agreed Mikey, also shocked.

"Even if I did cut my arm, I can't stich it up just like that! Besides, my parents would GROUND me for life if they found out I cut off my own ARM!"

"No one's cutting off any arms!" shouted Leo, glaring at Raph. "We'll just have to find this Dr. Malignus guy and force him to give us the key. And that also means you'll be coming with us, Gardenia."

"Anything to get this stupid handcuff off," said Gardenia, staring at the handcuffs.

"Where to first?" asked Donnie.

"I don't know, but Dr. Malignus could be anywhere, as long as it's technology-like and not with people around."

"Hmm...I think I know where to go!" said Donnie. "Hope you're prepared Gardenia, because we're going to be rooftop jumping."

"Are you guys suicidal?!"

"No, not that! We're ninjas! We're professionally trained! Even stinky Raph here!" said Mikey, who got a growl from Raph.

"Ew, he's stinky? Out of everyone here, why did I have to be handcuffed to the most smelliest of them all?" groaned Gardenia. "I mean, I would have been cool with Mikey, or Leo, or even Donnie, but with Raphie? Ew!"

"Ahem! I'm right here!" growled Raph, crossing his arms.

"How about we just go get the Battle Shell?" suggested Donnie. "Leo, Mikey? Can you help me? I don't want anyone else around seeing us." Both nodded and followed Donnie outside, leaving Raph and Gardenia alone.

"This is so not my day," complained Gardenia crossing her arms.

"For once, we're in agreement," agreed Raph, also crossing his arms which tugged on Gardenia's cuffed wrist.

"Hey! Quit pulling!" She tugged harder on the handcuff.

"Ow! Hey!" Raph tugged much harder and both fell to the ground on their butts as they tugged back and forth like it was a game.

Then, Gardenia's cell phone rang, and as Gardenia was trying to win the tug-a-war game, she answered it. "Yeah? Oh, hey girl! No, I'm fine, just uh...carrying something for my _ugly, stinky, aggressive _friend." She glared at Raph who glared back. "No, I'm like, perfectly fine! Oh my gosh, really?"

In a few minutes, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey returned. "Hey, guys! We just-" They stopped when they saw Raph and Gardenia sitting on the ground. Gardenia was talking loudly on her cell phone, and Raph was covering his ears and looking annoyed.

"And, oh my God! Really? That's like, so cool!"

"Uh...Gardenia?" called out Leo.

Gardenia looked up and said, "Oh, I gotta go! Bye!~" She hanged up her phone and stood up with Raph.

"Yes! Finally! I was ready to kill myself!" grumbled Raph, looking tired. They drove inside the Battle Shell and all the way towards the broken down Stocktronics, where no one was around. All the way, Mikey kept asking Gardenia lots and lots of questions, and some she answered.

When they arrived, everyone ran out of there in order to avoid more of Mikey's questions. Inside, most of the building was destroyed due to the huge explosion the turtles has caused weeks ago.

Then, while trying to find Dr. Malignus, they found themselves surrounded by robots and prepared for battle. "Raph, you and Gardenia stand back! Me, Donnie, and Mikey will handle things here!" ordered Leo.

"Why do I have to?" complained Raph.

"Yeah, I can hold on my own!" said Gardenia confidently.

"Because you can't fight well while being handcuffed!" With that said, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey started tearing apart the robots with their weapons, angering Raph.

"Oh, I can't fight, can I?" Raph got out his sais and ran forward to face the robots with an unwilling and stumbling Gardenia.

"Whoa! Hold on-!" Raph started smashing and stomping on the robots everywhere, dragging Gardenia around and making her stumble a lot. "Wait-!" **CRASH!** "I'm not-!" **SMASH!** "QUIT DOING THAT!"

Finally, Raph grabbed both of Gardenia's arms and swung her around and around, forcing her to use her bare feet to smash the rest of the remaining robots surrounding the both of them.

When the battle was over, Gardenia turned to Mikey and asked sweetly, "Mikey, can I use your heavy, good-looking weapons? They look so heavy, and I could carry them for awhile.~"

Mikey squealed and happily obliged. "She's touching my nunchucks! I will never wash them again!"

"Mikey, we never wash our weapons,' corrected Donnie.

Gardenia found that the nunchucks were heavier than they looked, but dropped them on top of Raph's foot, making him yell and leap up and down in pain. "What the hell was that for, ya little brat?!" exclaimed Raph, punching the top of Gardenia's head and ruffling up her hair a bit.

"Ow! For your information, that was payback! I wasn't ready for battle and you were practically dragging me all over the place! Ugh! I even broke a nail thanks to you!"

"You're the one gettin' in my way!"

"Not like I asked to be handcuffed like this!"

"Grrr...!" Just when Raph was about to raise his fist again, Mikey stopped him.

"Whoa, dude! You can't hit a girl!"

"Oh yeah?" To prove his point, Raph punched Gardenia's head again.

"Ow! Quit doing that, punk!"

"Who're you callin' punk, punk?"

Donnie and Leo sighed, shaking their heads as they watched the plant user and the red-masked turtle argue back and forth. This night was going to be a long one...

* * *

_Later, in a garden lab... _

"Ow! Hold onto me more tighter, Raphie!"

"Not my fault you're so bossy!"

"Bossy? Look who's talking! You went crazy with those other robots!"

"Just be glad we didn't get killed!"

"Ugh! I am so cleaning myself and getting new clothes when we're finished!"

Throughout the whole search in the building, the turtles tried to find Dr. Malignus while trying to restrain both Gardenia and Raph, which was very difficult. In the end, they all decided Gardenia had to be on a piggyback ride with Raph, and the results were bad.

Once inside a garden lab, which seemed more like a jungle and had lots of lab tables for experimentation on plants, the turtles found Dr. Malignus working on some sort of metal plant robots and robot bugs.

"Give us the key, fraud!" yelled Gardenia, shaking her fist at Dr. Malignus.

"Try and get it then! Minions, attack!" At his command, Dr. Malignus' robots charged towards the turtles as they got out their weapons.

"Now this is more like it!" said Raph, smirking since he enjoyed this position and Gardenia wouldn't get in his way.

"Not!" argued Gardenia, still not pleasure with the handcuffs. Everyone rushed towards the battles, and the turtles were easily dodging attacks and slashing and breaking the metal bots as Dr. Malignus retreated towards higher ground.

As soon as most of the robots were defeated, Donnie looked up to see Dr. Malignus running across some railings near the ceiling. "Hey! He's getting away!"

"I've got this!" shouted Raph, running up the staircase with Gardenia on his back. "There's no way I'm lettin' a jerk like that get away!"

"For once, we're in agreement!" Gardenia agreed. Soon, Raph jumped off and leaped over Dr. Malignus's head before appearing in front of him.

"Now, why don't you be a good guy and hand over the key before I get mad?"

"Raphie, if he doesn't give the key, you have my full superheroine permission to beat him to the ground," promised Gardenia, crossing her heart.

"Okay, first off, the name is not Raphie, it's Raph or Raphael! Second, Raphie sounds babyish! And third, I'll enjoy beatin' him up!"

"Attack!" yelled Dr. Malignus, pressing a button on a remote control. Some bird robots appeared from the skies and swoop down towards Raph and Gardenia, trying to shoot them with laser beams coming from their eyes.

"Ow!" cried out Gardenia, clutching her arm in pain, which was hit and bleeding like crazy. Soon, instead of aiming for Raph, the bird robots started aiming for Gardenia and hitting her in vital spots, and bleeding wounds started appearing from her body.

Raph couldn't take it anymore and lowered Gardenia down and stood over her. "I'll take it from here!" As he was attacking the bird robots and trying to get them away, one of them hit Gardenia and she grabbed the railing in time, dangling in the air and was too far from the ground. Raph tried to reel her back to level ground, but he was too busy trying to fight off the bird robots.

"Oh, and just to let you know, I inserted the key into my remote control," chuckled Dr. Malignus before pressing a button on his remote control. The handcuffs both Gardenia and Raph were wearing fell off, causing Gardenia to fall to her doom.

"NO!" Growling, Raph rushed towards Dr. Malignus, but more and more robots stood in his way. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" In a fit of anger, he started smashing them apart, trying to reach Dr. Malignus.

Suddenly, the entire garden lab shook, and Gardenia was standing on top of a flower, drenched wet, and was rising higher and higher due to her plant powers returning.

"She's alive!" cried out Mikey happily.

"How did you survive that fall?!" exclaimed Dr. Malignus.

"I landed in a pool! Know what plants love? The water!" Raising her arms, the flower Gardenia was standing on grew and grew higher and higher, and Gardenia crossed her arms together, making two large roots to appear behind Dr. Malignus and tangle him up.

"No you can't do this!" cried out Dr. Malignus, trying to break free. Soon, Gardenia trapped him in some sort of plant-like cocoon before placing him on the ground, where his cries were muffled before she lowered her plants down to the ground to meet the others.

"Well, that's done," said Gardenia casually laying against a root, which provided as a chair for her.

"What happened to your injuries?" asked Donnie, surprised to see not a single mark on her.

"My powers increase with water, so when I landed in the pool, almost instantly, I was healed. So basically, I have regenerative powers. By the way, thanks for helping me out!"

"No problem! Anytime you need a partner, Super Mikey's here to go!" cheered Mikey before getting out another comic book and pen. "But can you please sign this for me? It's for my little sister!"

"Wait, we don't have a sister," said Donnie before Mikey nudged him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Okay..." Gardenia took the comic book and pen. "What's her name?"

"Uh...Michelangelo!" At the mention of Mikey's real name, Leo and his brothers groaned and shook their heads in annoyance. After Gardenia signed it, he squealed with joy, hugging the comic book.

"Oh yeah, thanks for trying to avenge me, Raphie! You're the best!" Gardenia went on her tiptoes and placed a red rose on Raph's ear.

"Hey! I don't do girly stuff like flowers!" said Raph, slightly embarrassed as he took the rose off his ear. "And what avenging? I didn't do nothin'!"

"Oh, you can quit the act!~" Gardenia continued to tease. "I have a lot of fanboys, so don't be afraid to admit you have a crush on me!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm like, older than you! Why would I have a crush on you?!"

"Hmm...how old are you guys?"

"We're all 15," answered Donnie.

"Oh, I thought you guys look 18 or older. But, I'm 2 years younger than you, so oh well."

"I seriously do not have a crush on you!"

"Yeah, okay."

"Seriously! I don't!"

* * *

**Whew! I'm finished! Gardenia is basically similar to Poison Ivy, more like the Poison Ivy in the 2004 series of The Batman, but on the good side, and much more girly, and less psychotic on plants. I loved Poison Ivy, and I thought the 2004 version of her was cute and deadly at the same time, so I made her and Gardenia and Clover similar! Read and review!**


	5. Flames of Truth

**I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! Also, the girl on my image for this fanfic is Barbara Gordon from The Batman 2004 series. Anya looks very similar to her, but different, and I don't know how to photoshop, so I made it like that! Also, I'm trying not to make Anya very similar to Barbara, but a little bit more different.**

**Oh, and thank you Kuronique Misaki for letting me use Gaminizer!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! Kuronique Misaki also owns Gaminizer in this chapter!**

* * *

"I still can't believe you got to meet them," groaned Dio, playing with his noodles during lunchtime. "I mean, why do girls always get the cool stuff?"

"Hey, you still get the best electronics because you're Dr. Stockman's nephew, so how is that different?" wondered Clover, sipping her milk.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen my uncle ever since Stocktronics got shut down. Any clues?"

"Nope," said Anya.

"No," replied Ross, shaking his head.

"If we did, we would have told you already," said Clover.

"Now this is just gr-wait a minute! Maybe those turtle friends of yours can help! After all, they flow in with the shadows and stuff like that! Come on, you got to know where they live!"

"Sorry, but I wasn't really interested in where they lived."

"I have the same results as Clover," admitted Anya. "I tried finding out where they live but I don't have any leads. Not that I'm interested of course. Do you really think the turtles might know where Stockman is?"

"Yeah! At least, I hope so! I hope to find my uncle real soon!"

* * *

_That night... _

"Hey Don! How far is Mikey?" called Raph as he and his brothers were having a race across the rooftops.

Donnie glanced behind his head and saw Mikey way behind them. "He's far behind! Looks like we're going to win this time!"

"Not if I say anything about it!" said Leo, running past them.

"Hey!" both Donnie and Raph complained, trying to catch up to Leo. Leo arrived at the water tower on top of another rooftop, where that was where their race ended.

"Looks like I got here first," said Leo, panting a little. "Hey, has anyone seen Mikey?"

"Up here!" called Mikey, who was sitting on top of the water tower.

"Looks like Mikey wins...again," sighed Donnie. Then, some sort of glowing light caught his eye and he faced a different direction. "Hey, what's that down there?"

"Stop! Thief!" The turtles glanced down from their position and saw a frail old woman sitting on the ground, and a man in black was running off with her purse.

"Let's go after that purse thief!" declared Raph, getting his sais out.

"Wait, who's that?" wondered Donnie, pointing to a different direction. In that direction, a kid with glowing red skin, white eyes, a black uniform with a black collar that covered his entire body, and with spiky, blazing hair that looked like a huge flame was chasing after the purse thief.

The purse thief pushed his way through a huge wire fence through a hole big enough to fit him and continued running. Unexpectedly, when the kid reached the wire fence, he shot out flames from his hands and aimed at the ground, boosting him up into the air and somersault, making him past through the fence before continuing to chase the purse thief.

"Oh my gosh! It's Jetfire!" squealed Mikey happily.

"Let me guess, another superhero?" sighed Raph, earning an eagered nod from his younger brother. "First Blitz, then Gardenia, now this? I expect we'll be finding another superhero by the end of the month."

"What does he do?" asked Donnie, a bit interested as he continued watching the chase.

"Well, he can shoot flames and fireballs and lava and lavaballs from his body," Mikey started explaining. "He has the power to control his body heat and absorb fire, and if he's angry, he gets more powerful! But at least he's not as annoying as Raphie here!"

Raph's eye twitched. "Oh, you are so asking for it..."

"Aah!" The turtles looked down and saw that the purse thief dropped the purse and hopped on one leg, clutching his burning shoe and trying to get the fire to go away. Jetfire lowered his body heat, since it lowered the glowing on his body, and kicked the thief into a wall, knocking him out.

"Yeah! That's the way things are done!" cheered Mikey. They watched as Jetfire picked up the purse and tried to return it to the old lady, only to be continuously whacked in the head several times by it.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" mumbled Donnie as Jetfire started running away from the old lady, clutching his head in pain.

"I'm gonna meet this guy!" cheered Mikey, about to jump off the rooftop.

"Hold on! Why do you want to meet him? We have no reason to meet this guy!" said Leo.

"But he's a superhero! We already met Blitz and Gardenia, and one more wouldn't hurt! Besides, he's not that bad!"

**CRASH! **_SCREECH!_ "GAH! I HATE CATS!"

"...Okay, he's not a cat lover, but he's still a good person!" pleaded Mikey once more. "Oh wait! I don't have to ask you guys! I can just go down there myself! See ya bros later!"

"Mikey!" cried out Donnie, Mikey, and Raph in unison, watching Mikey jump down and climb down safely to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jetfire was rubbing his arm, where a certain stray cat had scratched him just because he accidentally knocked over a trash can while escaping an old lady. "Ow! That's the last time I help out old ladies! Then again, Anya might force me to continue helping them anyways..."

Then, Mikey landed in front of Jetfire and waved his hand. "Hi!"

"GAH!" Jetfire tripped and fell on his butt, glancing up at the orange-banded turtle before examining him. "Dude, even though you are suspicious, I gotta say, the costume looks real!"

"Oh, this isn't a costume. It's the real thing!" bragged Mikey, placing his hands on his hips and making a heroic pose. "I'm Michelangelo! Otherwise known as Mikey, the teenage mutant ninja turtle!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were watching from afar and shaking their heads or facepalming. "That idiot better not introduce us next," grumbled Raph.

"And those up there are my brothers, Leo, Raph, and Donnie!" Mikey pointed up at the rooftop where his brothers were. His brothers practically groaned and were forced to jump down from their hiding spot.

"So, let me get this straight," started Jetfire. "You guys are teenage mutant ninja turtles."

"Yup!"

"You're real-life turtles."

"Yup!"

"You're...aliens?"

"Nope!"

"Do you hide in the shadow?"

"Yup!"

"Do you have colored masks?"

"What, are ya color blind?" questioned Raph, pointing to his mask.

"...AWESOME! You guys are the four ninja turtles Clo-er, Gardenia and Blitz told me about!" cheered Jetfire, shaking Mikey's hand. "It's so great to meet your four!"

Mikey squealed, looking at his hand that Jetfire shook. "He touched my hand! I shall never wash it again!"

"Yeah...no," said Donnie.

"Wait, those two ladies told ya about us?" asked Raph, a bit irritated. After all, they were meant to be a secret and not known to the world.

"Well, we never exactly told them to keep our existence a secret," explained Leo. "Besides, I think they told other superhero allies so that they could alert them of our existence."

"Yeah, something like that," said Jetfire. "Anyways, I need you guys something! Do you know someone by the name of Baxter Stockman?"

"That guy? Yeah, we beat him up once for ruining our home with those damn Mousers!" growled Raph at the memory. "Why do ya wanna know?"

"Well, because...I'm investigating! For missing people! Yeah! Like, unc-er, Baxter Stockman! Yeah! Did I mention that already? Anyways, anymore details? Like, why he ruined your home?"

"I don't think he meant to," said Donnie. "The Mousers were used to get rid of rats in the sewers, but they were originally used to steal money and other precious things like that. Then, they came into contact with us."

"Huh...kinda explains why uncle is on the wanted list now," muttered Jetfire quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Mikey, curious.

"Uh...I said, I...like your mask! Yeah! Orange's totally my favorite color! So, you have any leads to finding Stockman?"

"No. Haven't seen him ever since his lab blew up. But he escaped before it blew up."

"Oh. Okay. Kinda thought you knew more."

"Jetfire?" Everyone looked up and saw Gardenia on top of the rooftop looking down at them.

"Oh. It's drama queen," groaned Jetfire, rolling his eyes. Gardenia's eye twitched before raising up her hand. Several roots broke the cement below their feet and provided as stairs for Gardenia before she climbed down to the ground.

"Okay first off, I'm no drama queen, hot head. Second, I'm a professional beauty! And third, what are you doing with the turtles? Especially Raphie? I hope you didn't talk to him. He stinks."

Raph growled at that last comment and twitched his eye in annoyance when Leo stood in front of him. "We're looking for someone named Baxter Stockman. You know of him?"

Gardenia's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, you were talking to them about him, right? Yeah, didn't expect you to meet them so soon. Well, I don't know anything, but you should help me find Gaminizer. He's escaped, again. And...I kinda let him escape."

"What?!" exclaimed Jetfire. "He's escaped again? Not again! And you just let him escape! Nice job there, professor clumsy!"

"Hey, you try fighting off a thousand robots on your own! Besides, I tried my best, and you're gonna help me catch him before he commits another crime!" demanded Gardenia, pointing to his face.

"Okay, I've got my hands full on searching for my un-er, Stockman, and though I'm busy and hero duties call, why should I help you, miss 'I'm so perfect and I can defeat enemies with plants?'"

"'Cause if you do, I'll buy you some good guy-smelling perfume?"

"..."

"I'll buy you the triple fudge milkshakes for a week?"

"..."

"'Cause one day we'll be rewarded for all the things we've done to help the good, the kind, and the elderly?"

"..."

"'CAUSE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T!" screamed Gardenia, scaring Mikey and causing him to hide behind Jetfire.

"Dude, just help her! She scares me already!" begged Mikey.

"Psst! No way!" scoffed Jetfire, crossing his arms. "Nothing can scare me! Nothing!"

"'Cause I'll tell the whole school you're afraid of...you know what!"

"Good point, Gardia! Let's go!"

"And don't call me that! It's 'Gardenia!'"

As Gardenia and Jetfire left, Donnie turned to his brothers and asked, "So...should we follow them?"

Mikey's face lit up. "Yeah! Yeah! Let's do it! I wanna see some action! Please, can we? Can we? Please? I wanna see them fight crime! Let's see it! Oh, come on come on come on come on come on-"

"ALRIGHT! JEEZ!" yelled Raph throwing his arms up. "We'll go follow them! That alright, Leo?"

Leo nodded. "Okay."

"Yay!"

* * *

_Later, at an abandoned building... _

"Why are they following us again?" asked Gardenia as she was walking side by side with Jetfire. The turtles weren't too far behind them, but they were still following the two young superheroes.

"Look, just let them. I mean, they helped you and Blitz before, right?" suggested Jetfire.

"True, but I don't see any reason for them to come with us."

"It's okay! Just pretend we're not here!" called out Mikey.

"Yeah, pretend that four, walking, mutant turtles aren't following us. Gee, that'll be alright!" said Gardenia sarcastically. "Anyways, this was the last time where I found Gaminizer but there's nowhere else to lead to."

"Hey, what's that?" said Donnie, pointing to something. Everyone saw a small, brown kitty that was making meowing sounds and looking at them with curiosity.

"AW!~ He's so cute!~" squealed Gardenia, rushing towards the kitty as everyone else followed.

"I know, right?!" agreed Mikey, eyeing the kitty with love and glee. "So much cuter than Raph here!"

"Hey! I heard that!"

Gardenia cradled the kitty in her arms and squealed more, grinning like a fangirl. "I shall love him, and cuddle him, and call him...Stripes!"

"Dude, you already have Snowball. Why do you need another cat?" asked Jetfire.

"Because shut up," teased Gardenia, sticking her tongue at him. Then, the kitty's head shot up, his eyes glowed red, and smoke came from his mouth, surrounding them in just a few seconds.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Leo as he and his brothers took out their weapons as precaution. They all started to get a little dizzy and sleepy, but managed to grip themselves until the smoke started fading away.

"Hey, where's Gardenia?" asked Mikey, looking around since she was the only one absent. They heard maniacal laughter above their heads and saw a man with oversized trifocal glasses, gray hat, and a lab coat on top of a floating pod.

"It's Gaminizer! ...Again," said Jetfire, annoyed and yet determined at the same time.

"That's right! No matter how many times you beat me down, I'll always come back up! Always! Ahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, why do villains have to be so stubborn?" sighed Jetfire.

"I don't know. Why do YOU superheroes have to be so stubborn?"

"The only reason we're stubborn is because you annoying villains always try to commit a crime, and we have to stop you. Seriously! What is wrong with you people?"

"Nothing's the matter with me!" shouted Gaminizer. "Maybe you're the one who's crazy, and I'm the only sane person here! MWAHAHAHA!"

Raph turned to Jetfire and whispered, "Uh...is this guy-"

"Cuckcoo? Yeah, I know."

"Wait, has anyone even seen Gardenia?" asked Donnie, glancing around.

"Right here!" A glass pod appeared from behind Gaminizer and was floating right next to him. Gardenia was trapped inside and seemed to be waking up. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on and she banged several times on the glass, shouting something, although the glass seemed soundproof.

"What are you planning to do with her?" demanded Leo.

"Easy question, my little reptilian friend! I plan to take control of all the animals in the world, but in order to perfect the final ingredient, I need Mother Nature, the place where all animals are born! And the little plant lady here will help me with her spores, whether she wants to or not!"

Gardenia banged on the glass once more and shouted something that no one could understand, but it probably wasn't a good thing.

"Hold on, hold on," said Jetfire, stepping forward before cupping his hands over his mouth. "HEY GARDIA! JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR CAT STINKS! A LOT!"

Gardenia must have cared a lot for her cat, because now she looked angry and was yelling things that sounded like music to Jetfire's ears, only they couldn't be heard.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me try! This is payback from last time we met!" said Raph, grinning evilly. "Hey! I fight way better than you, and I don't need some petty flowers to carry me down! Also, you're a really annoying brat!" Just the sight of Gardenia struggling to get out and growl at him made him grin more.

"Jetfire, Raph, focus!" scolded Leo.

"Yeah, okay. Just wanted to do that." Jetfire then threw three fireballs towards Gaminizer, causing him to move around in his floating pod, and one of the fireballs scrapped his lab coat, causing a small fire.

Panicking, Gaminizer put out the fire with his hands as quickly as possible and sighed in relief. "Who up and now shoots someone with fire?!"

"Seriously? You're asking me that?" questioned Jetfire, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, and just to let you kiddos know that in a few seconds, you'll succumb to my anesthetic smoke I laid out earlier."

"Wait, what the heck are you talking abou-" Then, the four turtles and Jetfire passed out and fell unconscious.

* * *

_Later... _

"Ow...my head hurts like crazy..." groaned Jetfire as he and the others started to wake up. "I felt like I just woke up from a hangover, only it's not really a hangover, and I've never experienced one before..."

"Oh no!" cried out Mikey. "We have to go save Gardenia! She's been kidnapped by the evil Gaminizer! Guys, guys! Let's go!"

"Hold on...ya annoying voice is tearing my head apart," groaned Raph. "How did we fall asleep anyways?"

"Hmm...well, that kitty from before must have been a robot created for a trap for us," theorized Donnie. "And that smoke must have been the anethetic smoke Gaminizer mentioned before, so the effects must have taken over."

"How are we going to catch up to Gaminizer now? There's no way we can figure out his location," said Leo.

"Well, while we were talking to Gaminizer before, I slipped in a tracking device to his pod just in case," said Donnie, holding up a tracking device that was showing a red dot. "According to my tracking device...he and Gardenia are in the National Zoo, the biggest zoo in New York."

"Hmm...secret plan, using all animals, using Gardenia's plant powers for control...yup. Gotta be the place," said Jetfire.

"Let's move!" ordered Leo.

As they were moving, Raph turned to Jetfire and asked, "So, what kinda guy is this Gaminizer?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" said Mikey, raising his hand. "He's a technopath, meaning he can control electronics and metal and all that sort of stuff! He's also some sort of psychopath! He was sent to a mental hospital but escaped and managed to gain the power of technopathy! He tried to be a game designer but he was turned down by jealous stockholders and bankrupted. He lost his mind and almost killed them for revenge! And that's everything I have to know!"

"...Yeah. Knowing Mikey, he has the answer to every superhero and supervillain there is," said Leo.

"Well, he's right," said Jetfire, arriving at the doors of the National Zoo. "And we're here. Looks like the doors are wide open too. We should go check out the other areas."

* * *

_With Gaminizer and Gardenia... _

Gaminizer was adding formulas and chemicals into small machines as several animals were trapped in cages, with the machines attached to their bodies. Gardenia was still trapped in the glass pod, only it was attached to a big machine that was draining the spores in her plant body. She couldn't use her powers since the glass wouldn't let her, and her powers were getting drained.

"Just a couple more seconds and soon, these animals will be under my control, and soon, the rest of the animals!" crackled Gaminizer. "And it's all thanks to you, miss Gardenia! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gardenia only crossed her arms and looked away from the mad man.

Then, the turtles crashed through the windows nearby and got up, standing their ground while wielding their weapons. Jetfire burst through the door, his hands ready to fire fireballs. "Freeze, dirtbag!" said Jetfire.

"Not on my watch!" Gaminizer pressed a button on his watch which set all of the cages free. "Animals, attack!"

Some animals charged towards the turtles and Jetfire, roaring out battle cries. "We have to get to Gardenia! Her plant powers are the only thing keeping these animals under control!" shouted Donnie, blocking an alligator with his bo staff. "And try not to hurt these animals too! They're just being controlled!"

Raph grunted before pushing a zebra off him. "Try telling them that!"

"Then destroy those small machines! They might be controlled by them!"

"Donnie! We'll cover for you, so hurry up and shut down that machine!" ordered Leo, trying to avoid injurying a lion.

"And make it fast! I don't want to face off against three Joeys!" cried out Mikey, being cornered by three kangaroos. As everyone fought and tried to destroy the machines, which regained the animals back to normal when they were destroyed, they formed a path for Donnie to run towards the machine.

Jetfire managed to destroy a machine off of a lion's back with the smallest fireball he could form before finding himself being chased by a buffalo. "Gah! What did I do to you?!" He noticed that since fire was technically red, orange, yellow, it didn't take long for him to figure out why. "Oh yeah." He shot his hands at the ground, causing him a boost from the ground to the sky and landed on the buffalo's back, struggling to get off as he burned the machine, making the buffalo regain its senses.

Raph crushed a machine that was on a koala's arm before twirling his sais around. "Alright! Who's next?" He was answered when he saw a possessed elephant in front of him, about to bring its gigantic foot down. Raph rolled across the floor, avoiding the foot and stood up quickly. "Gh-! Tough guy, aren't ya?" He jumped off the ground, then a pole, and landed on top of the elephant's head before crushing the machine, causing the elephant to stop its rampage.

Before Raph could do anything, Mikey landed in front of him and shouted, "I'm king of the jungle!"

Annoyed, Raph pushed Mikey off, causing him to land on top of an unconscious monkey. "No you're not! I am!"

Leo faced off against three panthers with his eyes closed, trying to concentrate. When the three panthers charged at him at the same time, Leo twirled around and performed very few, but powerful sword techniques that was enough to destroy the machines and knock out the panthers.

Jetfire, who had seen that, came up to him and said, "Cool sword trick! You gotta teach me how you did that!"

Leo smiled and went to ruffle his flame hair. "Maybe someday-ow! That was hot!"

"Never underestimate my flaming hair, Leo!"

"Aah! Someone help me!" cried out Donnie, who was tied up with some metal and floating in the air.

"Donnie! How is he doing that?!" exclaimed Raph.

"Well, duh! Gaminizer has technopathy powers, so he can control electronics and metal, remember?" said Mikey.

"That's right! You should have never underestimated me just because I'm old!" crackled Gaminizer, raising his hand as he was still controlling the metal binding Donnie. "Maybe this will be a lesson to you!"

"Put him down now, or else I'm shooting all over the place, starting with your face!" threatened Jetfire, raising his arm to fire.

"Oh? I could crush him right now if I wanted to, so I should be the one THREATENING you! Now lower your weapons and surrender! Or else!"

Leo glanced at Gaminizer and Donnie, who was winching in pain. "...Do it, guys."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Blitz came swinging by and kicked Gaminizer in the face, causing him to lose his concentration and release Donnie, who landed down safefully. Blitz then threw a bola at Gaminizer which tied him up before she landed on her feet.

"Alright, Blitz!" cheered Jetfire, throwing an air punch. "Way to go!"

Gaminizer grunted and struggled at his ropes. "You think you've stopped me? Well, let me tell y-" Before he could continue, Blitz sprayed some knockout gas from a small bottle she got from her utlity belt, knocking him out.

As Donnie worked to free Gardenia, Leo came up to Blitz and asked, "Thanks for the assist. But how did you know where to find us?"

**"Jetfire texted me, telling me the situation and where we needed to be. I was surprised you four came along too." **

"Finally! I'm freed!" cheered Gardenia before hugging Donnie. "Thanks, Don-Don!"

"Uh...you're welcome, I guess?"

Gardenia went towards Jetfire and Raph and said, "Oh, thanks guys! I guess Raphie isn't too bad at all, even if he does stink!"

"Grr...I'm beginning to regret letting you out of that glass pod," growled Raph.

Blitz turned to Jetfire and asked, **"So did you find anything about Stockman?" **

"No. These guys didn't have a clue about my uncle."

"Wait, what did you say just now?" asked Raph, overhearing their conversation.

"Uh...I said...I...like your mask!" lied Jetfire.

"But I thought you liked my mask!" complained Mikey.

"Yours too! Oh, look at the time! We better get going now, bye!" He grabbed Blitz and Gardenia and ran out of there.

"Hey wait!" called out Leo. "What are we supposed to do about Gaminizer?"

* * *

**Whew! Finished and done! Next chapter, another new main character will be made by yours truly! See ya!**


End file.
